


Give Him Up

by Joycee



Series: Mrs. Burke [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El becomes jealous of Peter's intense involvement with Neal and demands that Peter give him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> (Because sometimes El seems a little bit too good to be true.)

Special Agent Peter Burke was at home sitting in front of the television. He had promised Elizabeth he would come up to bed with her a half hour ago. Instead his head was thrown back, his eyes were closed and his hand was on his dick, still sticky from his latest vivid fantasy about Neal Caffrey.

Peter sighed and gathered the energy to get up, clean himself off, and go to bed with his wife. He knew she wouldn't be fooled by any excuse he could come up with so he hoped she was already asleep.

Elizabeth was not sleeping. Her soft dark hair was messed and her pretty blue eyes were moist with tears. She was trying to cope with the fact that her husband would rather stay downstairs to jack off over dreams of his gorgeous CI than come to their bed and make love to her. 

It's not that this was an entirely new development. Peter had been infatuated with Neal for a few years. But it was getting worse. Elizabeth felt hurt and confused. She and Peter had always had a robust fulfilling sex life in the past.

Peter slipped into bed beside her and murmured, "Sorry, Hon. I fell asleep on the couch."

"We both know you weren't sleeping," Elizabeth responded. "Peter, I've tried to be tolerant of your crush on Neal, but it's getting to be too much. Your obsession is hurting our relationship."

Peter put his arm around his wife and nuzzled her neck. He sighed and repeated, "I'm sorry, Hon."

"Saying your sorry isn't enough," Elizabeth complained. "You've been neglecting me."

"Aw, El, come on. You know how much I love you," Peter protested. "It's not like this thing I have for Neal is real love. It's just a physical way of coping with all the energy I have to put into my handling of him."

"You have to, Peter, or you want to? Don't you think I see how you look at him?" El persisted. "And worse, how Neal looks at you."

"He does not. You're imagining that. And I'm sure he doesn't know I have feelings for him either," Peter insisted.

El just rolled her eyes and said, "Dream on!" and rolled over to go to sleep.

In the morning, El woke early and went downstairs to make breakfast. She sighed as she contemplated what to do about her relationship with Peter, and with Neal for that matter. She had been mulling over a radical idea lately. What if she just gave Peter her permission to go ahead and act on his sexual desire for Neal?

Maybe actually having sex would take some of the thrill out of it for them, so that it would become more routine instead of forbidden fruit. Maybe they wouldn't even actually do it once it was no longer just a fantasy.

Elizabeth thought she could handle it fine since it was not like Peter having an affair with another woman. This seemed like an entirely different thing; more of a male bonding than an actual romance. Actually, the idea of the two of them together was kind of hot.

When Peter came down, she plunged in, "Hon, I have an idea. It's about you and Neal."

Peter protested, "I'm sorry, Hon. Really. I won't neglect you anymore. I promise."

Elizabeth explained, "No, that's what I'm talking about. My idea is to give you my permission to go ahead and act out your fantasy with Neal."

"What?! What do you mean?" Peter exclaimed. Elizabeth replied, "Well, I thought if you really had sex with Neal, then maybe it would lose its appeal. It wouldn't seem so special."

"Oh, Hon, no. I would never cheat on you. You know that. Our marriage is too important to me," Peter argued.

"But it wouldn't be cheating if I agreed to it. That's the whole point. It feels like you are mentally cheating on me now," Elizabeth countered.

"Really? You think you could do this, El?" asked Peter uncertainly. When she nodded, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her more passionately than he had in a long time. He told her, "You are the best wife in the world!" El felt happy just to be back in Peter's arms and affection again. She thought it might work out.

When he got to work, Peter could hardly wait for Neal to get there. After he thought a minute, though, he realized they would need to be very discreet at work so he decided not to say anything until they could be alone. Peter watched with pride as Neal sauntered in looking handsome as ever and immediately looked upstairs to Peter's office as he did first thing every morning and gave him a big sloppy grin.

Instead of calling Neal up to his office, Peter sent him a brief text message: _"Want to have lunch at your place?"_ Neal texted back: _"Sure. 12:00?"_ Neal looked up and saw Peter nod and wondered what was going on.

At 12:00, Peter interrupted Neal's entertaining demonstration of slight of hand techniques to a group of probies. Before they left, Peter told Diana that he and Neal had some business to take care of and might not be back right away. When Neal looked at him questioningly, Peter just smiled enigmatically.

Once they were inside Neal's apartment, Peter looked at Neal and said seriously, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Neal just nodded, but he tried to think what he could have done that might have made Peter upset. Peter continued, "Neal, do you ever think about me, um, as anything other than a friend, or a boss?"

Neal nodded again cautiously. Peter cleared his throat and pressed on, "Well, El told me this morning that, if I wanted to act on any fantasies I have about you, it would be okay. I mean, if you wanted to, of course."

Neal was completely shocked, but he affirmed, "I do. I really want to. But why would Elizabeth say that?"

"Because she feels, she thinks, I haven't been paying enough attention to her lately and she thinks it, I mean doing something with you, might help," Peter explained unclearly.

Both men moved toward each other then and found each other's arms. Neal pressed his mouth to Peter's and they joined in an increasingly intense kiss, their hands moving hungrily over each other's bodies. They pulled apart briefly, only to look at each other in wonder and press back together again in an even longer kiss.

Finally, Neal stepped back and started leading Peter toward the bed, saying, "I think we need to take this to the bedroom now." 

They undressed as they went. When they reached the bed, Peter pulled Neal's pants down the rest of the way and pushed him onto the bed. He flopped down on top of him and marveled at the erotic feel of his burgeoning cock against Neal's.

They made out some more and Neal asked, "What do you want to do? Do you want me to give you a blow job?"

Peter hummed, "Mmm, that sounds wonderful, but I'm loving this right now, just lying here together without our clothes."

They nipped and licked and nuzzled each other's face and neck. Neal grabbed Peter's ass and pressed them closer together. Then he began to undulate his hips so their dripping ready cocks rubbed together sensuously. Peter groaned and reached down between them to enclose their pulsing erections in his hand and began to jerk them.

Peter didn't last long. He was overcome physically and emotionally with excitement and he came with a gasp of pleasure. Neal continued to press his cock into Peter's hand a little longer and soon followed with his own satisfying orgasm. They lay together afterward, relaxed and amazed.

Neal got up to get a couple of washcloths and a towel. When they had wiped themselves off, Neal suggested they eat their forgotten lunch. They sat together comfortably eating without any awkwardness, as if they had been doing this all long. 

Neal teased, "Is this what you meant when you told Diana we had business to take care of?" Peter chuckled and nodded and confirmed, "It is. We don't have to rush back."

Neal got up and took Peter's hand again to drag him back toward the bed, offering, "Are you ready for that blowjob now?"

To Peter's surprise, he was. He sat on the side of the bed while Neal knelt in front of him and demonstrated his skill in sucking, licking, blowing and fondling Peter's cock until he felt he was ready to explode. Peter moaned and breathed, "Oh Neal" and Neal intensified his efforts. After Peter came into his mouth, Neal raised his head and smiled lasciviously at Peter, licking his cum off his lips with some still dribbling down his chin.

Peter reached under Neal's arms and pulled him onto the bed with him. As they lay comfortably side by side, Peter stroked and pumped Neal's bulging cock with his hand. Neal moaned and writhed. Peter lowered his head and took him in his mouth to finish. Peter lay his head on Neal's thigh and Neal stroked his fingers through Peter's hair. 

After the sex and the food, they were both ready for a short nap. When Peter awoke, he found Neal looking at him adoringly and he felt overcome with happiness. They kissed again and then Peter got up saying, "I do have to go back to the office this afternoon."

Neal asked eagerly, "Will you come back tonight?" Peter frowned a little and answered, "I'd like to but I'll have to check with El." Neal agreed, "Of course." They both knew that El's continuing permission was essential for them to be together.

When Peter called El that afternoon, she reluctantly agreed that he could spend the evening with Neal, but she asked if he would come home to sleep with her. Peter guiltily agreed, though part of him wondered what it would be like to wake up next to his new lover in the morning.

Neal didn't mind. He was happy to take whatever time Peter could give. Neal prepared a chicken cacciatore that he thought Peter would enjoy for dinner. After dinner, they moved to the couch and made out with increasing urgency. Far from being drained by their afternoon together, both men were eager for more intimacy.

They took a little more time to undress and caress each other, exploring each other's bodies and discovering their sensitivities. When they were both thoroughly aroused, Neal pulled out some condoms and lube and tentatively offered them to Peter. 

Peter gave him a little smile and asked, "Really?" Neal nodded and reassured him, "Don't worry. I want to feel you inside me." 

He slipped the condom onto Peter and squeezed some lube onto his own hand. He lay on his back with his legs raised and bent and sensuously applied it to himself. 

Neal handed the lube to Peter and he tentatively coated his hand and began to explore Neal's hole. Neal's excited response to the stimulation of his tight asshole fueled their desire. Both men had one hand on their own dicks as Peter took his time preparing and stretching Neal.

Finally, Neal pulled Peter down onto him and wrapped his legs around Peter's waist. Peter took a deep breath and eased his thick cock into Neal with a low moan. Neal squirmed a little and said, "Mmm, that's good. I really want you to fuck me now."

Peter began to thrust and could hardly believe how wonderful it felt. His fantasies were coming true. He could feel Neal's wet erection moving between them and Neal's hand gripped Peter's hair. He thrust harder and faster as Neal encouraged him.

Peter stopped and looked into Neal's shining eyes. Neal leaned up to kiss him and urged him on. With a few more deep jerks of his hips, Peter cried out and came in an intense climax. He dropped back down and rolled them onto their sides, reaching to enclose Neal's straining cock to bring him to an exciting orgasm, too.

Peter slowly withdrew his softening cock and eased the condom off. Neal took it and deftly tied and disposed of it. Neal cuddled into Peter and Peter held him tight, slowly stroking his back. Peter sighed, "Oh wow, Neal. Thank you for that."

Neal mumbled into his chest, "Thank you, Peter. That felt so good." Peter protectively pulled the sheet up to cover them and they fell asleep still pressed together.

A couple of hours later, Neal shook Peter awake and reminded him, "You have to go home to El." Peter kissed him and groaned, "I don't want to move." 

Neal chuckled, "I know. Come on, I'll shower with you." After a leisurely hot shower, Peter finally dressed and Neal pulled on some pajama bottoms. They hugged one more time and Peter caressed Neal's face. He said seriously, "I'll never forget this."

Peter tried to enter his home quietly, but El was waiting up for him. She asked anxiously, "Well, how was it? Are you going to tell me about it?"

He responded a little wearily, "I will if you want me to, but not just yet, okay? Let's just go to bed now." El agreed and he held her until they fell asleep.

But Peter continued to see Neal, sharing very few details with El and leaving her alone more and more. Elizabeth had granted her permission for the relationship based on two assumptions; 1- that the reality wouldn't live up to the fantasy; and 2- that she wouldn't mind if it was a man having sex with Peter instead of another woman. It turned out she was wrong on both counts.

Since Elizabeth had agreed to it, the two men had become passionate lovers. They were fulfilling repressed fantasies they had stored up over the years since they first encountered each other in person, when Neal had brazenly walked up and flirted with Peter outside the bank where Peter was investigating him and handed him a green lollipop. 

When Peter realized that he had been literally suckered by the conman he called James Bonds, he was strangely captivated by the young man's beauty and titillated by his brassy nerve. Those feelings had only grown as Peter came to know him as charming and daring Neal Caffrey.

It turned out that Neal found smart, responsible Peter just as attractive. Now that they could finally act on their feelings, they were reveling in the sexual fulfillment of the deep love affair that had been developing between them for so long.

Elizabeth felt now that she had to at least set some restrictions, but she preferred that the whole thing just stop. After all, this had been her bad idea, hadn't it? She was Peter's wife. She should be allowed to say she wanted her husband to give up his lover and be faithful to her.

The next morning, Elizabeth let Peter know, "Hon, we need to talk. Don't make any plans with Neal for tonight, okay? Come home and we'll talk after dinner."

Peter warily agreed, "Okay. I'll come home and we can talk."

Peter watched Neal stroll into work looking sharp in his classic tailored suit and fedora, which he neatly tossed like a frisbee onto Diana's desk just to annoy her. Peter smiled affectionately and felt the familiar mix of pride and amazement that Neal reciprocated his feelings. Neal automatically looked up at his office and grinned lasciviously when he saw Peter watching him.

Peter found himself wondering if they could get away with a quick fuck break at noon. Neal winked at him and even that felt like a long time to wait. He quickly turned away from the glass wall of his office. It was bad enough for everyone to see him mooning over Neal; he didn't have to show them his erection, too.

Of course, Neal had already caught it and felt pleased since the intention of his wink had been to arouse Peter. Neal was reveling in his newfound sexual power and fulfillment. He was shocked that Elizabeth had sanctioned it and he didn't expect it to last, but he was determined to enjoy it as long as he could.

A few minutes before noon, Peter motioned for Neal to come to his office. When he eagerly complied, Peter smiled and teased, "Wipe that smirk off your face." Neal stepped closer to him and said suggestively, "You love my smirk." Peter sighed, "I love everything about you. Let's get out of here."

After smoldering through the drive over, they arrived at Neal's accommodating apartment. As soon as they were inside, Peter pushed Neal up against the door and began helplessly kissing him. Neal responded hungrily and rutted against him. After a few minutes, Neal pried Peter back a little and joked, "What? No small talk first?"

Peter gave him a dangerous look and manhandled him over toward Neal's bed, shedding his jacket on the way. He growled, "Not until I get what I came for!" A thrilled Neal dexterously attacked Peter's tie and buttons and removed Peter's shirt. Peter grabbed Neal's jacket and pulled it off and Neal quickly took off his own shirt and tie.

They groaned as their bare chests rubbed together and pressed their excited cocks against each other. Their pants were rapidly undone and gotten out of the way and they fell onto the bed with their lips urgently glued together. Peter withdrew to take a minute to appreciate Neal's beauty. He stroked his hair and face and told him, "I still can't believe you're real."

Neal gave him a gratified smile and pulled him back down for a long wet kiss. He worked his way down, mouthing Peter's face, neck, chest, and abs. He stopped and looked up and said mischievously, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Neal skipped over to the refrigerator and came right back with a bowl in his hand. He teased, "You haven't eaten lunch. Want some deviled ham?"

Peter was amused. He pointed out, "You hate deviled ham."

"As a food, yes. But as a plate...." Neal laughingly lay on his back and spooned some of the mixture onto his abs for Peter to lick off. Peter flipped him over and spooned some onto the small of Neal's back and then onto his ass cheeks.

Peter asked, "What about your lunch?" Neal wiped himself off with the sheet and made another trip to the refrigerator. He returned with some curried chicken and spooned some over Peter's belly. "Hey, that's cold!" exclaimed Peter.

After Neal feasted off Peter's body, he wiped them both off again and said, "We need to finish this in the shower!"

They jacked each other off under the warm soapy water and then wrapped themselves in soft fluffy towels and each other's arms. Peter gave the messy bed a rueful look, but Neal told him, "Don't worry about it. I'll clean up later. Let's get dressed and go back to work."

Peter looked relieved and laughed, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to enjoy deviled ham any other way." Peter added, "Are you sure you don't mind cleaning up. I already have one wife, you know." At Neal's chagrined look, Peter fumbled, "I'm sorry, Neal. I didn't mean that. I don't know why I say stupid things sometimes."

"It's okay," conceded Neal. "How is it going with the wife these days? Is Elizabeth still okay with everything, I mean, about us?"

Peter said seriously, "Well, not really. I can't come over tonight. El wants to have a talk."

Neal smirked, "Oh, a talk. That sounds ominous. Want me to come help you?"

Peter grimaced, "I don't know. Maybe I'll call you. I don't think she's very happy."

Late that evening, Neal was surprised to hear a knock at his door. He opened it to find an utterly devastated Peter standing there.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Neal asked with alarm. 

Peter replied sadly, "El told me I have to give you up."

Neal said, "Come in and tell me about it. I see you didn't bring a suitcase."

"I can't stay," Peter mourned. "I promised I'd tell you and come right back home. Neal, I can't get divorced. I can't lose El. I love her. But I love you too and I don't want to give you up. How can I?"

Neal told him sympathetically, "It's okay, Peter. Go back home. We'll find a way to fix this."

Peter moaned, "I don't see how." He took a step toward Neal, but Neal pushed him back and said, "No, go home, Peter. Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll think of a way."

After Peter left, Neal sank into a chair and put his head in his hands. He had to find a way to fix this, but how?

The next day at work was painful with Neal furtively looking up at Peter's office only to find Peter looking sadly back at him. At lunchtime, Neal slipped out a little early to avoid any awkwardness.

That night Peter went home to El and tried heroically to act cheerful. He rather listlessly went through the motions of making love to her, pushing thoughts of Neal out of his mind.

Elizabeth was surprised the following morning to find Neal on her doorstep as soon as Peter had left for work. She felt flustered and greeted him, "Oh, hi Neal. Peter's already left."

Neal responded, "I know. I waited until I saw him leave. I want to talk to you."

Elizabeth questioned nervously, "To me? What about? I mean, I think I know what about, but I'd prefer to talk to Peter about you. He's my husband."

"Your husband that you recently agreed to share with me," Neal reminded her softly. "What happened to change that?"

"Oh Neal, you happened. Can't you see? I thought Peter might get over his crush on you if it became a reality. I was so wrong. It's only gotten stronger. I can't compete with you," El anguished.

"Did you ever think you don't have to?" asked Neal gently. "What we've been doing hasn't really been sharing. It has been an either you or me situation, forcing Peter to choose."

"What do you mean?" asked El curiously. "How could we really share him?"

Neal took a deep breath and suggested, "What if you were there when Peter and I were together? What if you could see for yourself what goes on between us?"

"Oh, I don't know if I could stand that," El breathed. "I am curious though. You wouldn't mind that? What about Peter?"

"I wouldn't mind," Neal said, "but we'd probably have to convince Peter."

El thought for a minute and said, "Okay. I'm willing to try it. I can't really win by just forbidding him to have you. I know that."

"We'll do it together," smiled Neal. He walked over to her and squeezed her hands.

El warned cautiously, "Neal, I don't mean that you and I...."

"Oh no," confirmed Neal anxiously. "I didn't mean that."

"Okay, then, how do we break this news to Peter?" El worried.

"Let's wait until the weekend," suggested Neal. "You invite me over for dinner."

"Shall we tell Peter you're coming?" wondered El. "Maybe we should keep it a surprise."

"I think that would be best," advised Neal. "You and I can talk later this week to develop a plan for explaining it to him."

Neal left for work, already formulating an excuse for being late. Elizabeth found herself feeling strangely elated. The idea of watching Peter with Neal excited her. Maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely and left out that way. It was worth a try anyway. She knew Peter would resent giving up Neal, even if he would do it for her.

All day Saturday, El was in a good mood that Peter couldn't understand. He guessed it was because he wouldn't be seeing Neal. That absolutely did not make him happy though. In fact, he felt heartsick over it. He wondered what Neal was doing, if he was suffering, too.

The doorbell rang as El was putting a rather elaborate meal on the table for them. Peter glumly supposed she was celebrating her triumph. El called out for him to go to the door.

Peter was shocked to find Neal standing there with a bottle of expensive wine in his hand and a big catlike grin on his face. Neal greeted him, "Hi Buddy! Hope I'm not late."

Peter exclaimed, "Neal, what are you doing here?"

Neal replied calmly, "Elizabeth invited me over for dinner. May I come in?"

"Of course you can come in," a confused Peter sputtered. "El, um, Neal's here."

El came into the room smiling, "Hi Neal. I'm so glad you could make it. Oh, what a nice bottle of wine. Thank you. It will go great with our meal. Peter, would you open it so it can breathe before we serve it? I have a nice chilled Chardonnay we can drink before dinner."

Peter was mystified. He was relieved to have an excuse to leave the room to try to comprehend this new development. It was obvious that Neal and El had something planned, but he had no idea what it could be.

The mystery continued as El and Neal made polite conversation about art and current events before and during dinner. They went through the bottle of white wine before dinner, the bottle of red that Neal brought and an additional bottle of red during the delicious dinner that El had prepared. She had just brought out a bottle of sweet dessert wine when Neal stayed her hand and suggested that they move into the living room.

Neal took a seat on the couch and gestured for Peter to sit beside him. El sat across from them curled up on an easy chair.

Peter felt more relaxed by this time and suggested, "Okay, why don't you two tell me what's going on now?"

Instead of saying anything, Neal surprised Peter by wrapping him in his arms and kissing him passionately. Peter had drunk enough to respond without thinking. Then he broke away and looked guiltily at El, who was smiling calmly at him.

Peter stammered helplessly, "H-hon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.... I'm sorry."

El reassured him gently, "It's okay, Peter. Neal and I have decided to really share you instead of dividing you detween us."

Peter looked alarmed. "Wait, what does that mean?" He looked at Neal and cautioned, "We're not gonna have a threesome."

Neal chuckled and said, "Of course not." He snuggled up close to Peter and explained, "We're going to let Elizabeth watch us. Sort of take the mystery out of it and let her share the experience."

Peter asked hesitantly, "And this is okay with you, El?" She nodded and Peter said, "I'm going to need a real drink."

El giggled and got up to pour to him a glass of Scotch. She queried, "Neal?"

Neal smiled and replied, "No, but maybe a little more wine would be a good idea."

El provided their drinks and poured one for herself and then settled in comfortably to watch.

Peter practically gulped his drink. He grinned and admitted,"Well, that went straight to my head."

Neal groped him and added suggestively, "And other places." He leaned in to kiss him again and this time Peter moaned and pulled Neal closer. He had been missing him so much.

The two men made out lustily and El felt herself getting aroused. She watched their cocks get harder as they pressed closer together. Neal began to unbutton Peter's shirt as Peter squirmed uncomfortably. Soon Neal had the shirt off and was unbuttoning Peter's jeans.

Elizabeth gasped as Neal began kissing his way down Peter's neck and chest. She held her breath as Neal tweaked and twisted Peter's nipples till they stood up and then bit them hard enough to leave a little mark. She thrilled to hear Peter growl.

Neal deftly prompted Peter to lift his hips so Neal could pull his pants down and progress with his kissing and nipping down to Peter's groin. Neal slipped his hands under Peter's ass and pulled him forward so his cock met Neal's mouth. Peter scratched his hands over Neal's back and let his head fall back. He twined his fingers in Neal's hair to help guide his head.

As El watched in fascination, Neal licked Peter's cock and took it in his mouth. He alternately sucked and blew while he tickled with his tongue and Peter began to moan and thrust into his mouth. Neal rotated Peter so he was lying on the couch with Neal crouched between his legs. 

Neal decided to really give Elizabeth a show so he unzipped his own fly, pulled his pants down far enough to expose himself, and rotated around to present his cock for Peter to suck. This was a new thrill for Peter too and he took to it avidly. El was thrilled to see the two men sucking each other off, their hands eagerly caressing each other.

Soon they began to pant and sweat and increase the intensity and rate of their mutual stimulation. El heard Neal hum a little and Peter responded with deep thrusts that appeared to plunge his entire penis into Neal's mouth and throat. That impression was confirmed when Neal gagged a little bit. 

Suddenly Peter was coming forcefully and Neal was swallowing him down. A little cry of surprise escaped from Elizabeth. After Neal slowly pulled back and expelled Peter from his mouth, Neal commenced a series of short jerks into Peter's mouth before crying out with pleasure and plunging in for his hot climax.

After catching his breath, Neal turned around to lie against Peter with his head resting comfortably on his chest so he was facing El. He smiled and winked at her and then closed his eyes in contentment. Peter placed his cheek against Neal's hair and gave a blissful sigh. 

Elizabeth quietly got up and poured herself another glass of wine. She went over and leaned down next to the men and petted Neal's back and ran her fingers through Peter's hair. She breathed, "That was an amazing thing to see. Thank you." 

She sank to the floor beside them. Peter and Neal drifted to sleep, but when when El got up to clear the table, Neal quietly slipped off of Peter and joined her.

In the kitchen, the rumpled, but fully clothed, Neal gave El a shy smile. She put her arms around his waist and stretched up to kiss his cheek. 

Neal asked curiously, "Was that okay? Did you like it? Was it what you expected?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded, "Definitely okay. I liked it. Yes and no as far as what I expected. Is that the way you always do it?"

"Oh no," Neal chuckled. "Not al all. We have lots of more tricks to show you, but most of the time it's not that complex. Sometimes we just rub our cocks together or we jack each other off with our hands. Sometimes one of us gives the other a blow job, usually not both at the same time like today."

Elizabeth persisted, "What else, Neal?"

Neal blushed a little and admitted, "Sometomes Peter fucks me. Don't worry we use a condom."

"I'd like to see that," Elizabeth mused. "Do you ever fuck Peter?"

Neal colored even more and said, "No, not so far. Mostly I prefer to be on the bottom."

Elizabeth pursued, "Mostly?"

"Well, yeah, mostly. Sometime I might want to be on top. I don't know. Peter and I haven't been having sex for long, you know," Neal explained.

"Except for your fantasies," El added wryly.

"Except for that," Neal admitted. "Some of those might be even wilder, involving sex toys and spankings and things, but Peter and I have never talked about that."

"It would make Peter very uncomfortable to talk about that, I'm sure," said Elizabeth. "Neal, do you suppose you and I could talk about things like that sometimes, about our fantasies. I'll share with you too."

Neal gave her a delighted smile and answered, "Elizabeth, I'd be glad to!"

Peter wandered into the kitchen just then, clad in his underwear and looking a little dazed. He yawned and asked, "You'd be glad to what?"

Neal and El giggled and refused to share their secret with him. Their pretty blue eyes sparkled. Peter groaned, "Oh no, I can see it now. You two are gonna gang up on me, aren't you?"

That only produced even more giggles. Peter was just relieved to have his two lovers so relaxed and comfortable with each other for now. He'd have a lot to think about later. He wrapped his arms around both of them and said, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.... There is a sequel to this called "Never Give Up"
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV.


End file.
